Silk and Lace
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: He knew it, he wasn't sure how but he did. And now all he had to do was to make her his. Oh how easy that seemed. Sasu/Ino Xmas fic Lolly, aka Lamanth. Chapter 10 up now! Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beybladen nor any of its affiliates. I am not making any money off of this fanfic. But i do own and am eating chocolate money.

**Dedicated: **This is for Lolly aka Lamanth. She is my wifey and is one of the most amazing people in my life, thank you so much for being there for me through everything with my dad and well just everything this past year. I couldn't have gotten through it without your love and support. Thank you. Oh and the box hasn't arrived so i think its high time we go on a killing spree. ^_^ Love you so very very much.

Sorry that its so short, but i'll have made up for it when you get you box.

* * *

Bodys twined and danced together as limbs moved seductively against each other, inticing and heightning.

A bitten lip. A subtle smile. Flash of the eyes. Crooked finger beckoning. Long toned legs and small taut waist. Curtain of blonde hair nad pupiless blue eyes.

Sway of the hips designed to drive any man over the edge.

Narrowed eyes watching her progress as she made her way around the bar. Lights flashd and music pounded as whores took their clothes off and served lap dances.

He was only interested in one, he had recognized her the instant he had entered. Knew she was probably here here as another attempt by the af village to either kill him or bring him back.

She was dressed in a tight black silk skirt that barely covered anything and, the tops of her g-string slung high over her hips, a red lacy bra and a onyx tear shaped pendant around her neck were all that adorned her body leaving her lithe body open to not only his hungry gaze, but to everyone else's aswell.

He wanted herm he wanted Ino Yamanaka. And he vowed that he would have her.

Ino smiled to herself, she could feel his black onyx eyes on her body. Could feel the heat and weight of his gaze. She knew she'd be going home with him tonight.

As she served drinks and constantly slapped hands away from touching her bottom and other intimate places, she made sure to not look at him, not once.

Flashing smiles and looks at other patrons as she moved slowly and gracefully through the crowded bar.

Tossing long hair over her shoulders she arched her back and pushed her breasts out. A clear invitation to him to come and get it.

'Cause she knew that tonight she would be feasting on Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Ok so there it is, did you like it? Again sorry that it was so short, if i had done it any longer it would have turned out horrible. But this is only part one of your little Sasu/Ino series that i promised you. (grins)

Luv Phoenix


	2. Punishment

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or anything in association with Naruto merchandising. I do however own my little plot bunnies that occasionally float through my head when stirred up with the wind.

**Dedicated: **As with the last one this is again dedicated to my increadible wifey, Lolly. As in exchange for a Beyblade Max/Kai oneshot, I would write her a Sasu/Ino series. And as I got my Max/Kai she is getting her series.

As with the last chapter I have a feeling that all future chapters, this one included will not be long they will be quite short. It's not really done on purpose but it can't be helped either.

Onward my good steed.

* * *

Sasuke watched from the treetops as Konoha's Golden Flower made her way down the dirt track towards a small wooden shack hidden in the woods 20 minutes outside of the sound village. The bitch had taken off as soon as she had untangled herself from the clingy man she had been dancing with.

If she thought she could get away with teasing him like that and not paying the consequences she was severely mistaken. Sasuke's body was hard and pulsing with urgent need. He was going to have her and if she didn't get inside that shack soon, he'd have to take her out in the open against a tree.

Ino smirked as she hurried towards the small shack set up for traveling ninja, she could feel Sasuke following her, he had made no effort to conceal himself. With every step it seemed like the shack got further and further away.

It took too long, but she eventually reached the shack. Leaving the door open she flung her hair over one shoulder as she kicked off her high heals and shimmied out of her skirt.

Hands captured her around the waist and flung her against the wall, a hard body crushed against hers as hands roamed, pinching, teasing. Hard, yielding mouth mouth captured hers as tongues dueled and blood burned and raced.

Ino arched her back as Sasuke's fingers twisted and pinched a nipple to a hardened sensitive peak. Moaning into the kiss, she brought a hand to the front of his pants to the large bulge and ran her hand up the length of him making him hiss in jerk in response.

Growling, Sasuke pulled away putting distance between them. Her cheeks were flushed her chest rose and fell in heaves. Her lips were red and swollen from his kiss. Desire thrummed through her body, he could smell it, could see it in her darkened gaze.

She needed him with every fiber of her being. And he would make her beg for him to take her.

Ino watched as Sasuke gave a departing smirk and walked out the door. Confusion spread through her like wild fire. She had no idea what had just happened, but what she did know was that she wanted Sasuke and two could play at whatever game he was playing.

She would make him beg for her.

* * *

Mwahahahahaha, I bet you thought that they were gunna get it on didn't you?

Well now, I cant make it easy for them now can I?

I was dreading having to write this series at the beginning but now im actually quite enjoying it as I actually have an idea of how it is going to turn out.

Hope you liked it Wifey.

Nyx


	3. Retaliation

_Ok so im not really proud of the length of this but i'll get over it._

_This I think is the shortest one yet but don't worry I think Chap 4 is longer. _

_Well I need to get ready for work so read and review and let me know what you think._

_I apologise for the lateness this should have been up last week but I totally forgot about it and was too lazy to type it up.  
_

* * *

Sasuke cursed as he entered his favourite bar, he hadn't been able to get Ino's barely clad body out of his mind. His body sure as hell hadn't forgotten the feel of hers. And now, there she was, dressed more tactifully this time, sitting at the end of the bar.

Narrowing his eyes he briefly wondered what she was up to. But let it slide as he made his way over to the table in the back corner where Kabuto was waiting for him.

Nodding a greeting he slid into the booth on the opposite side. His gaze slid over to her once, twice, a third time. Cursing silently he forced his gaze back to Kabuto. He hadn't heard a single word Kabuto was saying.

Damn her! She wasn't even doing anything, just sitting there with one elbow on the counter her head propped up in her hand. Face a mask of childlike innocence. No trace of the desire he had left her with.

Balling his hands into fists he tried to focus on Kabuto's voice but it was such a dull boring voice that his preocupied mind couldn't grasp on to. It was a voice that slipped through the cracks easily, a face that blended into the crowd.

Very unlike the girl across the bar, she could never fade into the background. Could never be mistaken for anyone.

With a smirk in his direction Ino gracefully stood and exited the bar, while Kabuto tried in vain yet again to get Sasuke's attention.

* * *

_Ok, what did you think? Let me know. Sorry if there is any spelling or grammer mistakes don't have the time to go back over and recheck it._

_Off to work now._

_Bye._


	4. Torture

_Ok so here is the next installment, my impatient wife Lamanth was almost in hysterics because she couldn't read this right then and now. *shakes head* some people._

_Anyway, im not sure if this is longer than the last one, but it may be by a little bit. But I do know for sure that chapter 5 is longer and hotter than this one._

_Go forth my Pingu's.  
_

* * *

Sasuke paced the length of his room in sheer frustration, _I've got to calm down._ It was all in vain for no matter how hard he tried, how many deep breaths he took, the image of her in that barely there skirt and lacy red bra was burned behind his retinas, the feel of her body was imprinted on his body.

Growling he punched the wall, blood dripped slowly from his knuckles forming small pebble drops on the ground. The pain sharpened and cleared his mind. Cleared the image of her, made the outline sharper.

His body hardened as the touch of her hand came to him, the sound of her moan. Cursing he resumed pacing stifly. He would not go to her, she would beg for him, he wouldn't crawl to her just because she made his blood boil. Wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing he needed her like a fish needed water.

Ino shifted restlessly in the bed, the rough sheets scraped against her skin sending shivers over her already sensitised skin. Growling she flung the sheets off and pounded the small bed with her legs and fists.

She hadn't slept in three days, couldn't get Sasuke out of her mind, Could still feel the hardened bulge in her hand, his lips on hers.

Screaming in frustration she flung herself out of bed and dressed. Pacing the cabin she realised she needed to get out as she started getting dizzy, but she knew she had to be careful of any sound ninja that could be lurking around.

Sighing Ino armed herself with her ninja gear and slowly left the cabin checking around for any sign of movement. Sensing nothing she slowly walked the hidden path, making her way towards one of the villages on the outskirts.

She had to get her mind off and away from him. She would drive herself mad if she continued to think about him. She was here on a mission, to gain as much information about the sound village and its ninja.

As she walked keeping her senses open for attack, she wondered how the others were doing and if they had made any progress. They were all stationed in different locations around the perimeter.

Neji, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, and Naruto were the others, it pur pressure on her somewhat as the only female in their group. She had to prove that she was as good or better than them. In three weeks they would meet back up at the entrance to the Land of Rice Patties.

But before then, she had to get all the information she could gather. And have Sasuke too.

* * *

_Ok there Impatient Wifey are you happy? Its up and your closer to chapter 5. *grumbles*_

_So go now and review *grins*_


	5. Check point Ino

_Ok here is the long awaited chapter 5. And it is longer than the others, woohoo. I really like this chapter. _

_Anyway like all the others this is dedicated to my amazing wifey Lolly who can now shut up about me getting this posted. Cos here it is._

_Oh and myself and Lamanth (Lolly, my wifey, my Ino) have recently, (as in yesterday recent) created a joint account where soon we shall be posting fics that we have co-written. Everything about it has been sorted we just really have to write them now. So go and have a look our pen name is InoandTemari. Though there's no stories posted there yet, but check it out anyway_

_Now go and read my duckies,'_

* * *

**_Do you think of me  
Do you dream of me  
I always dream about you_**

* * *

Sasuke paced the cabin, she wasn't here and by the looks of it hadn't been all day. He growled. It was nearing midnight where the hell could she have gone and what was so important that it took all bloody day and well into the night?

Ino approached the cabin cautiously and hidden in the shadows. She could see someone's shadow moving inside the cabin. She froze, if anyone had seen her in the village with Shikamaru the mission would be failed, and she would most likely be dead. If she was lucky.

Cursing silently she grabbed a kunai from her pouch and held it steadily infront of her as she slowly made her way towards the slightly ajar front door.

Sasuke froze as he heard the barest movement outside, the whisper of hair in the wind. Moving so he was positioned behind the door he waited for who ever was approaching to enter.

Ino's heart pounded as she made her way into the darkened enterior of the cabin. The moon was firmly hiding behind her cloud bodyguards lest she see bloodshed this night. Ino paused just outside the doorway listning for any clue as to where the intruder might be hiding.

Silence greeted her ears.

Pushing the door open with the flat of her palm she slipped inside, grateful for the moons hidden prescence. It ment that who ever was in there couldn't see her before she spotted them. Her body was tense, alert for any sign of movement. Sweat trickled down her spine and temples.

She moved slowly, getting further into the cabin. She knew she had to be careful for any hidden traps, who knows how long the intruder was waiting for her. The barest sound, the rustling of clothes, she froze. Straining her ears for any more sound. The wind outside picked up.

Letting out the breath she didn't know she had been holding she continued making her slow path across the cabin. Just the wind. Yet, she didn't believe it was the wind. She knew that somewhere someone was inside the cabin.

Sasuke could see her, could smell her flowery, earthy scent. It hung heady and intoxicating in the air. He took deep lungfulls of it, breathing her in until she surrounded him completely, warmed him in certain places.

Smirking he moved from his hiding spot behind the door and with blurring speed crashed into her pinning her to the wall. The breath left his lungs in a harsh woosh of air as he body made contact with hers.

Ino froze as the air drove out of her and a hard masculine body pressed her into the wall. One cheek was mashed and her breasts squashed to the point of pain against the wooden wall. An earthy scent washed over her with an underlying scent of cinnamon and sandalwood. She knew that scent, would know it anywhere. She inhaled it deeply, surrounding herself with it.

"Sasuke." His name came out breathless and slightly husky, she hadn't meant for it to sound that way and silently berated herself for it.

Sasuke chuckled lowly in her ear sending shivers down her spine and goosebumps to appear on her flesh. He rubbed seductively the part of himself that was very happy to see her over her lower back and buttocks his hands rested on her hips.

"You've been a very naughty girl Ino. Where have you been all day?" His voice purred in her ear scattering her mind in all directions. She fought for control or her own mind. It took her a short while to think clearly. "Out." She responded with a smile, greatful that he in fact hadn't know where she had been all day. If he did, she shivered, she didn't want to know what would happen.

Sasuke growled harshly and pulled her away from the wall hands still on her hips. Sliding them up her torso he made his way towards her breasts which were already aching and swollen from his prescence. He kneeded lightly pinching her already hard nipples between his fore finger and thumb and rolling them slightly.

Ino gasped and trembled as her entire body came to life, every nerve in her body came to life. Every subtle shift rubbed her clothing over her skin sending shock waves through her body to pool low in her belly. Her breathing became ragged as she let him torture her not being in when he called.

Her mind cleared slightly as he bent down and nibbled on the exposed flesh of her neck. Licking and biting.

No! Her mind cleared slightly. This isn't how its supposed to go. Not now. Her mind struggled to think coherrently, she needed to turn the tables but how?

Smirking lightly Ino dropped her arms and arched her back pushing her nipples into Sasuke's hands. His fingers had slipped up her loose shirt to play with her nipples through the bindings. She bit back a moan as pleasure washed over her. Dropping her head on Sasuke's shoulder she closed her eyes.

Her hand found him through his pants. He was hard and pulsing. She moved her hand alternating between fast and slow strokes. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat as pleasure washed over him. A groan slipped past his lips as he felt the heat from her fingers through his pants.

His body pulsed, throbbed, and spasm'd from her minstrations. He could feel his self control slipping away from him with every stroke from her hand. His breathing grew harsher, ragged, came out in short pants.

Ino slipped out of his arms and fell to her knees infront of him her hands resting lightly at his waist. She looked up at him and waited until he opened his eyes and looked down at her with unfocused, cloudy, lust-filled eyes. Licking her lips she tugged lightly on his pants.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realised what she was going to do. No! Need slammed into him hard and painful, his self control was flaky he knew that he wouldn't be able to control himself if she were to . . .

Ino laughed as she suddenly found herself alone. Need hummed through her veins as her body still burned from his touch. She could survive another night without having him, although she wasn't sure how long she could keep this up.

Check point for her, she almost had him.

* * *

_Hehe ok so how was that? Am i just evil to them or what? I had the best teacher, my wifey._

Please review and let me know what you thought.

Oh and i thought id share this with you, i found it as someones signature on Deviant Art, i cannot remember who it was but i had to write this down it made me laugh.

_**I hate you, you hate me,  
Lets tie Sasuke to a tree,  
With a giant club and some hard whacks to the head  
That damn Uchiha's finally dead.**Don't get me wrong i am an avid Uchiha lover, i just found this to be so funny._


	6. Nightmare

**I do not own Naruto. I just own Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikamaru, Gaara and i am the one and only Temari :D**_

* * *

_

_Ok, here is chapter 6, now don't anyone get too excited, its idk what you'd call a filler i guess. I wrote it last night when i was half dead so if it makes not much sense thats why._

**Dedicated: **To everyone who had has reviewed and favourited (glompz everyone). Thank you all so much, i never thought that anyone would really like this (asides from Lamanth who likes just about anything as long as it has her favourite pairings in it). So keep those reviews on coming, i jump up and down every time i have a review for this and clap and shout and laugh. Im like a little kid in a candy store (grins).

_Go now and read my duckies_

* * *

Gasping Ino turned, a silent scream lodged in her throat asshe beheld the man, if that was what you could call him, that had terrorized the leaf village and not only killed the third hokage but was one of the reasons that Sasuke abandoned the village he was born and raised in.

The dank dark walls smelled stale with a heavy undercurrent of blood, sweat and faeces. She tried not to breath through her nose but the smell was so thick and pungent she could taste it, it welled up in the back of her throat causing her to gag.

Trying to not throw up, Ino shakily backed away from the snake wielding lunatic. Her breathing was ragged and harsh from the many traps she had narrowly escaped from. _Where was Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji and Lee? Why weren't they here to help her?_

Keeping her eyes on the tall intimidating man, Ino kept backing up with careful steps. The last thing she needed to do was trip and fall. She wouldn't look up at him from the flat of her back.

Her foot hit something solid yet soft at the same time. It knocked her off balance and she fell backwards tumbling to the ground. She hit the ground hard, the breath rushing out of her lungs with the force of impact. She struggled to draw the air back into her lungs.

The smell underground made her gag again, it was much stronger closer to the floor. Scrabbling onto her knees she stared around her, only to see the mutilated, bloody discarded bodies of her team mates.

Tears welled in her eyes, _I'm the only one left._ She didn't know what to do, she wasn't strong enough to be able to fight her way out, she'd be dead before she even got to the end of the room. And even if she was able to escape, she didn't even know which way was out.

Everything blurred and fuzzed in front of her eyes and when she looked up Sasuke was stepping out of the shadows dressed in her comrades blood. It coated his arms and legs, dripped steadily from his hair which hung heavy from it. Splattered droplets rained across his forehead and cheeks.

"Sasuke, Why?"

"Ino!" A faraway voice called out to her, she could barely hear it over the pounding and rushing of her own blood in her ears. Her focus was on Sasuke, there wasn't a trace of remorse or guilt or anything but satisfaction upon his face. He graced her with a sly smirk.

Her body shook, "Ino!!" The voice came again, louder this time. Her brow creased in confusion, looking down she saw Shikamaru's dark eyes wide open, his mouth hung open in a silent screqam. Still his voice called to her as her body shook more and more, each time the voice became louder and louder.

Screaming Ino flung herself upright and smashed into something hard and solid. A loud curse was followed by stumbled footsteps. Bright lights flashed and danced in front of her eyes, white hot pain seared her forehead making her temples throb and burn.

When her vision had cleared it was to see the face of her comrade Shikamaru staring unblinkingly at her, arms folded across his chest. Sighing he slumped down in a chair, somehow managing to make it look graceful.

"Finally, I've been trying to wake you for over half an hour." Ino balled her hand into a fist, "Shikamaru! You are so dead, what are you waking me in the middle of the bloody night for?" Shikamaru sighed again, "calm down Ino, I've come to find out what you've found out."

"Oh," feeling slightly foolish Ino sat cross legged and pulled the sheet over her self. "Well . . . I think I've found the entrance to Orochimaru's hideout, I can't be 100 percent sure but, I've seen quite a large number of sound ninja heading towards it and then suddenly disappearing."

Shikamaru leaned forward in his chair, "good, you can take me to it in a minute, but first, I want to know why you were dreaming about Sasuke, and why I've seen him coming here quite a lot."

Ino gulped, _Oh shit._

* * *

_So hands up who figured out after the first paragraph or two that this was a dream? (Sasuke, Ino raise their hands)  
(scowls) Not you two.  
So yes it wasn't like the others but, uh oh Shikamaru has noticed Sasuke coming to see Ino. Mwahahaha I just had to have him notice Sasukes whereabouts. Cos you see no one knows (well you all do now) that Shikamaru was tailing Sasuke basically everywhere._

_Review, tell me what you think. I have no idea whats gunna happen next, it could be a hot steamy scence between Sasuke and Ino or it may not be. Hehe_

_Nyx_


	7. Lies

_Alright sorry that this is so late, i've been dealing with sickness, a mental kitten and a changed dad. And also lazyness played a part in it too._

_Whats written below and what i originally wrote in my writing book had changed drastically. I do that sometimes, make it better as i type. Im far too lazy to go back over it again and again and again. (shrugs)_

_I wish it was longer but i think its a good length anyway. I have a fair idea of where this is going now and how its going to come to a conclusion and no Lolly just because they're close to having sex it doesn't mean its the end. Well i dont think so anyway, it could be it may not be. We'll have to see how it goes. I never imagined that it would have gone on this long, it was supposed to be three chapters at the most of pure Sasu/Ino smut. But they changed things._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto (Was about to type Beyblade in for some reason). Though wouldn't it be nice to have your plane crash and you land in Naruto-land and get to play with all the ninjas? Now thats something i can own, ok well no i can't really cos well my wifey Ino has that, her own lil world i just kinda took over it abit. (shrugs)

**Dedicated:** Tala: This is dedicated to Nyx's work mate Heather as she has been an amazing friend to Nyx while she's been there, and also said she'll give her her brothers number who lives in London so that when she flys over there if something happens she can call said brother or even crash at his house if need be. He's a magician with his wife. Thats so kool.

_Anyway go forth and read my lil Pingus_

* * *

Shikamaru left Ino feeling dissatisfied with her explanation. It was empty, flat, and an outright lie. He could see it in her movements, the way she talked with her hands, gesturing wildly about. She couldn't meet his eyes with her own. It was a sure sign she was lying. Her fidgeting grated on his nerves, but told him she was nervous. Her words rambled together in a rush. She was lying.

If Sasuke had been thinking about returning to the Village Hidden in the Leaves he sure as hell wouldn't go to Ino, who was on a mission that would hopefully end up with the capture of Uchiha Sasuke, to re-live old memories and "fun times" that he was so willing to forget easily. All in his quest for vengeance against his once beloved big brother who massacred the entire Uchiha clan, save for Sasuke.

No, somehow Sasuke was getting to Ino, her stupidly childish crush obviously still going strong for the Uchiha. He could see it in her eyes, the light that came into them when she spoke of him. You would think the Uchiha's abandonment of the village and everyone in it would have made her see red over it. But not Yamanaka. "Damn!" He swore softly under his breath as he sped away from the hidden shack. He was going to have to keep a closer eye on Ino than he thought.

But maybe, just maybe they might be able to use this to their advantage. Turn it around on him somehow. It needed thinking on and careful planning if it was going to work out in their favour.

- - - - - -

Ino watched at the small window as the sight of Shikamaru slowly grew smaller and smaller until finally he was gone. She let out the breath she had been holding, that had been far too close. She was grateful for the fact that Sasuke hadn't turned up. She didn't know how she would have explained that one. Well, I wouldn't have to, she figured they'd probably fight it out until one of them was dead.

She shivered slightly at the prospect of either male lying dead at her feat.

Turning from the window she sighed, they both knew she was lying, she _was_ a bad lier after all. She saw the disbelief in his eyes, knew he had realized she still had feelings for him. Yet, she continued to lie for Him. Protect Him in some way. She was ashamed that there was something deep in her that yearned to protect Him from everyone else. Wrap Him up safe and keep him from the world.

Shaking her head she walked into the middle of the room, He would never let her do that. He was too proud, too strong, and most of all too damn stubborn for his own good.

She knew the only way to redeem herself was by getting the information out of Sasuke. But the problem was doing that in a way that he didn't know what she was doing. Groaning in frustration she gripped at her hair. Sasuke wouldn't give up the information easily, the hard way either.

It was hard enough to get a 'hello' out of him let alone incriminating information.

Screaming in frustration and rage, she flung one of the wooden chairs closest to her against the wall. A solid thunk and crack soiled the silence as the chair broke and splintered. Breathing heavily Ino stared at the broken chair, it hadn't made her feel better at all. It just pissed her off even more as she realized that she had just broken one of the very few chairs in the shack. And the one she liked to sit in the most. Not that there was any difference between the now broken one and the other, which sat almost against the wall were Nara had been reclining.

- - - - - -

Sasuke watched in rage through the small window, Nara was embracing Ino. He saw red as he pushed himself away from the window and paced back towards one of the many trees that surrounded the small almost dilapidated shack. How dare that little hussy touch another man. What was so great about the Shadow Possessor anyway? So he hadn't betrayed his village by turning his back on everyone. So what, Yamanaka was always after _Him_ not Nara. None of the girls were always following Nara around. No it was himself they were all after.

Growling in fury he flung himself up into the nearest tree and hid amongst the foliage. He would wait for Nara to leave and then he would show Ino just who was the better man. And by the time he was done with her, she wouldn't be able to touch Nara, or anyone else for that matter. She'll only ever want his touch, his caresses. He smirked and settled into a more comfortable position to wait.

He watched silently as Nara sped past him a frown creasing his brows as his mind was lost in deep thought. The stupid idiot hadn't even sensed him. So much for that genius crown everyone had placed upon his brow.

Landing silently on the grass he made his way towards the door, the wind blew lightly around him scattering leaves and twigs across the forest floor. The wind embraced him lightly kissing his cheeks as he walked.

The sound of something braking reached his ears and he cocked his head to the side slightly, wondering. Smirking he turned the handle and pushed the door inwards. Yamanaka Ino stoo with her back to him amid the broken debris of what he could see was once a fine wooden chair. Raising an eyebrow he leaned one hip against the door frame.

"Lovers quarrel?"

* * *

_Can you tell that i've been reading? When my writing gets like this its because i've been reading books alot and get ideas for structures and stuff from the author of whatever book._

_Anywhoo, let me know what you thought, if you liked it or if you found a spelling mistake or something. I may be a good speller occasionally, as long as i have my trusty dictionary from middle school beside me just incase, but you never know i might have missed something._

So there you go everyone and wifey your getting closer to the kink, sorry there wasn't any in this chapter. More than likely it will all be jammed into the next one. Ooh ideas running amock in head gotta go get them down before i forget.

Laterz my Pingus

Oh and please go to mine and Lamanths joint account our pen name is InoandTemari, check out our story about Homophobia we have two chapters up so far and would appreciate more support on it as it is a very serious issue for us both. So please go and check out the story. Thanks.

Nyx


	8. Lovers Quarrel

_Ok here we go chapter 8. I apologize for the lateness of this, i only wrote it last Saturday night. And i've been working since Tuesday and finished Sunday night when we had to do stocktake, which means we had to count every single item in the supermarket. Lol good thing i like counting. We started at 7pm and finished at 9:30 and i had already done an 8 1/2 hour day that day._

_Anyway, when i started writing this it was with full intention of having them get it on, but as i tried to figure out how i was going to write it another brilliant idea popped into my head and it took off and this is what happened, 988 words. Le sigh, ahwell i quite like this anyway and how its turned out._

_Read my duckies,_

_Sasuke: *folds arms and pouts*_

* * *

Cocking an eyebrow he leaned one hip against the door frame.

"Lovers quarrel?"

Ino spun around at the deep timber voice that sent shivers down her spine. It could only belong to Uchiha Sasuke. He was leaning so casually comfortable in the door frame, he seemed to lounge even though he wasn't sitting. It took her a full minute before his words actually sunk in.

"What are you talking about?" Her eyes narrowed, brows furrowing in confusion. Her hands landed on her hips as her head tilted slightly to one side gazing at him.

Uchiha Sasuke gestured at the remains of what used to be a once decent wooden chair. He watched as a slight blush crept up her cheeks, warming her face beautifully. Yamanaka Ino searched desperately for something to say, he obviously knew that Shikamaru had been here, but he can't know of what we're up to, Shikamaru only came up with it a few minutes ago.

Sasuke slipped inside and shut the door quielty before sliding the lock into place. He waited, hand on the lock for a few seconds before he moved slowly towards Ino who stood in the middle of the room. Ino's sky blue eyes never left his frame as his body moved all sinew and muscle. His body rippled effortlessly as water flowed over rocks.

Sasuke could feel the heat in her gaze, felt his lust rising sharply to the forefront of his mind until it became nothing but wanting the feel of her body underneath his as he thrust deeply inside her.

Ino wanted to bathe in him, to drown in him. She wanted him so badly she wasn't sure she could control herself. Wasn't sure she wanted to. She knew that this was what she wanted, more than anything. But did she really want to pay the price for the outcome? Of that, she wasn't so sure.

The sexual tension that had filled the small shack was heavy and heady as it hung in the air. It made him light headed with lust and wanting. He could almost smell the desire that radiated from Yamanaka Ino as he stalked closer towards her.

Without a word, without a sound, Ino launched herself at Uchiha Sasuke knocking him to the floor. Straddling his hips she wrenched his arms above his head pinning his wrists with her hands. Stretched out as he was, Ino could feel every muscled inch of him pressed against her. There wasn't an ounce of fat on him, he was all lean and hard.

Sasuke watched as she took control, he smirked inwardly. There was nothing sexier than a women who wasn't afraid to take control, and who actually took it, without asking, without permission. He loved the wild hunger in her, the hunger that matched his. He could see it in her eyes. Or was that just his reflection he could see?

Which ever it was it didn't matter, not at that moment. He waited as she torturously took her sweet time in inching her lips towards his. He could clearly see the amusement that danced in the depths of her eyes, anger rose in him and he was quick to reverse their positions so he was on top pressed against every inch of her succulent body.

Ino gasped as his fully erect and hard manhood pulsed against her hip, shivers danced along her spin and desire curled like smoke around her. He smirked at her, his eyes shone with deep male arogance. He knew he had won that and he was smug about it. Rubbing it in her face. Well, rubbing it along her hip and stomach more like.

Without anything further to delay him, Sasuke crashed his lips onto Ino's with full force. A strangled moan of pleasure and pain erupted from the back of Ino's throat as her lips were bruised and battered from a simple kiss. _No, _she thought dimly, _theres nothing simple about a kiss from an Uchiha._

Not waiting for permission, Uchiha Sasuke thrust his tongue inside, tasting, teasing, giving her a preview of what was to come, only with other organs.

Hands roamed wildly as the kiss intensified to a frenzied mashing of lips and scraping of teeth. Clothing flew in all directions, ripping them off was far easier than having to deal with complicated buttons or zips, and they'd have had to break the kiss which was far from what either wanted to do.

Ino moaned deaply as dexturous fingers massaged a swollen clit, the digits already soaked with her juices.  
Sasuke could hardly move, the pleasure that assaulted him was almost too much to bear, almost to the point of pain. He had endured far worse pain before but somehow this seemed worse and yet better. It didn't matter anyway, he would endure anything and everything to have the writhing, moaning golden flower underneath him. Only the searing heat, the desire mattered now.

Ino arched her back as her hand massaged and teased the already hard and swollen shaft that pressed intimately along her hip. They had barely broken apart for air when Sasuke sent them back under again, melding their lips together gently this time, less hurried.

Sweat glistened lightly off of the writhing figures. Their scattered and discarded clothing littered the small shack.

- - - - -

Shikamaru watched in silence, the crease between his eyebrows showing his distress and anger. He watched the pair on the floor in slight disgust. Turning his head briefly he signaled the others to move in.

He had to hand it ot her though, she was doing a brilliant job. There was no one else in the Hidden Leaf village that could have ever pulled this off. Atleast not as smoothly.

Once everyone was in position -Neji, Naruto, Lee and six of the ANBU black ops- Shikamaru gave the signal, three sharp piercing whistles.

Havoc was unleashed.

* * *

_Sorry for any spelling errors or anything i was writing this on very little sleep and when i should have been sleeping. What did you think anyway? What do you thinks gunna happen?_

_Mwahahahaha, _

_Love Nyx_


	9. Captured

_Okay, so here is chapter 9, and i've skipped ahead a week since the cabin. Mainly cos this was how it came out and i was far too lazy to write about them bringing him back to the Village._

**Disclaimer:** Me no owny. So no suey.

**Dedicated:** This chapter is for Lamanth aka Ino-Lolly my wifey, I love you.

_My duckies, go forth and read._

* * *

Sasuke knew where he was, in the 'Torture and Interrogation' department of the ANBU headquarters. He was still trying to shake off the cobwebs of sleep and figure out how it was he had gotten there. The last thing he remembered was the sheer pleasure of Yamanaka Ino writhing underneath him. His body tightened and hardened at the memory of her mouth upon his, her silken skin beneath his hands.

Anger curled through his gut and rose sharply to the surface. "Bitch!" He remembered the swarm of ANBU and that of his former classmates as they converged on him and easily and quickly subdued him in his distracted, aroused state. He cursed as his own stupidity, he had known that Yamanaka was just another ploy to capture him and yet he had still fallen for it.

Fallen for her.

He should have stopped seeing her, shouldn't have started in the first place. He should've walked away the moment he saw Nara in the cabin. The cabin that was now torn into pieces from the attack just to get to him. He should be flattered really, after all they'd needed not only Nara, Hyuga, Lee, Uzumaki, and Yamanaka, but also six ANBU.

He let out a harsh laugh in the silence of the dark room, 11 ninja just to capture him. Six of which were of the best in the village. He must be special for them to have sent so many.

- - - - -

Ino looked through the one-sided glass into the darkened interior of Interrogation chamber VII, if she squinted just right she could just make out his shadowed form lying propped up in the far left corner. She didn't have to be able to see into the room to know that he was bound, hands behind his back with not only rope but binding spells. A blindfold covered his eyes with spells at both temples, to stop him from being able to activate his Sharingan. Another sealing spell was on his shoulder near his neck to bind the curse mark.

She sighed, how many times had shecome here in the past week? She wasn't sure she had actually left. Even when she wasn't there physically, her mind would always wonder back, back to the onyx eyed man bound in darkness.

His laughter startled her, it was the sound of a madman, someone who had been broken and given up. He wasn't supposed to be awake, let alone broken. Lady Hokage had ordered him to be permanently sedated until they had decided upon his fate.

And then they would torture him for information about Orochimaru and Sound. She knew he wouldn't give any information away. He was too stubborn and pig headed for that.

She had spent many sleepless nights wondering what it would have been like to have him so hard and thick pumping in and out of her. That was her biggest regret, not getting to have him fully.

It sounded selfish, cruel, but that was how it was. There was no room for softness or love in a ninjas path. One had to harden their heart and emotions. Killing, fighting, and torture were what this life was all about.

Taking one last look at the shadowed figure, who hadn't moved or made any other sounds in the darkness. Yamanaka Ino made her way out of the Interrogation and Torture building and headed off towards the Hokages tower. The proceedings should have been coming to a close soon and she wanted to be there for the verdict. She needed to know the fate of Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

_Ok so its kinda short and a bit rushed in a way, i just wrote it in about an hour. I wanted to get this up today as i wont be able to do so tomorrow. I have plans with a friend. So yea, sorry about that. And as you can see i skipped right past exactly how they captured him. (shrugs) I'm too lazy to do that, so you can decide how that would have come about yourselfs if you like._

Ok oh and before i forget i wanted to talk about Ino not having any regrets about what she's done to him. At first she was gunna cry over it and then i decided that i didn't want her to weap over it. I wanted her to have no regret about what she'd done, cos she knew exactly what had to be done from the start, she may have gotten into it but she never let her heart get involved. She is after all a trained Kunoichi(sp?) and had to do what she could to complete her mission.

_So no complaining about Ino's lack of guilt. (looks at Lolly)_

_Luv Nyx_

_Reviews please._


	10. The last day

_Hey everyone, first of all i want to apologise for this being so late, lack of ideas and working with little days off contributed to this lateness. This is actually the final chapter. I can't believe it, its finally done, i never thought it would be 10 chapters long, it was only supposed to be three at the most. Wow.  
This chapter also turned out nothing like how it was planned it would be, just like most of the other chapters.  
This took just over two hours to write last night, i was supposed to be sleeping and resting up as i have a chest/lung infection that makes it kinda hard to breath, but instead i wrote this. ^_^_

**Dedicated:** This is for of course my one and only amazing wifey Ino-Lolly aka Lamanth, this whole thing started out as blackmail for a christmas fic that i wanted her to write for me, Kai/Max Beyblade, and it worked cos i got my Kai/Max and she got this. Win win.

_So go forth my duckies and read the final instalment of Silk and Lace._

* * *

The day had come, the day no one would have ever seen coming. The sun rose slowly, almost reluctant in its ascent as if it too did not want to see the passing of this day. Heavily pregnant clouds hung in the sky, and a light drizzle dampened everything.

Yamanaka Ino, the one to bring about the fate of Uchiha Sasuke. She was the one they all blamed, the one that harsh whispers and comments followed everywhere. They condemned her for her lack of remorse, lack of sympathy. They blamed her.

Uchiha Sasuke, the one that left the sanctity of the village. He was the one that abandoned everyone, turned traitor. He was the one they whispered about in the streets, the one the girls all still adored. They thought it a horribly cruel and unnecessary punishment for his crimes, which they figured they could forget. For who really wanted to lost something as precious as an Uchiha?

The day passed slowly, far too slowly for some, and far to quickly for others.

Preperations were made, plans to the very last detail sketched out by the Gondaime Hokage. Tears were shed, frustraions went un-vented. Mourning clothing was worn by every last villager, man, women, and child. It was a sad day for them, but nothing compared to the raven haired young man that sat in complete darkness, bound, blindfolded, and gagged. Awaiting his punishment alone.

Yamanaka Ino stared at the building where he was being held until sunset, the Gondaime Hokage had forbidden anyone to be permitted in to see him. None were being given a chance to help him escape. It had taken two years to pinpoint his exact location and another year until he was finally captured. There was going to be no mistakes.

ANBU guards were posted every three metres along either side of his cell, perched on the roof above it and four guards at each corner inside the room. She had tried to get them to let her in, just to glimpse him. But they nearly took her head off as they tackled her to the ground to stop her getting any closer to the room.

She knew all this wasn't necessary. That Tsunade was just being paranoid.

Sighing heavily, Ino turned away from the building, she could feel the eyes of the most skilled and prozed ANBU warriors watching her as they always did whenever she neared the building. It was like they thought she was trying to help him escape or something.

No . . . she just wanted an hour, two tops alone with Uchiha Sasuke in his cell. They had unfinished buisness to attend to.

A couple of girls all decked out in their mourning finest, sneered at her as they passed. She knew exactly what they thought and said about her. They made no move to hide any distaste they felt towards her, they didn't even seem to give a damn about the fact that he had abandoned the village and everyone in it. But suddenly when he comes back, they all seem to be willing to forgive and let lye what happened.

Yet his sentence seemed to be her fault because she was the one who brought him back and "condemned" him to his fate. It never occurred to them that it was his own doing that condemned him. They only knew that Uchiha Sasuke was going to die and somehow it was Yamanaka Ino's fault.

They couldn't blame anyone else, the couldn't doubt the Lady Hokage for she was what kept the village running smoothly, they couldn't blame Uchiha Sasuke, for he was now the innocent victim in all of this. No, he was going to die and the girls didn't want to miss the chance that they might have had to be choosen to spend the night in his bed.

A night, Yamanaka Ino so desperately wanted. The feel of his hands, his lips, his body against hers haunted her dreams, no, her nightmares. Night after night they plagued her, never giving her a decent nights sleep.

- - - - -

As the sun started to retreat below the mountains, Uchiha Sasuke was led by a corragent of 50 ANBU guards through the streets of Konoha. Through the masses of black clad people in mourning. Many girls cried out his name and tried to reach out to him but were stopped by the number of guards surrounding him.

Ever closer the sun drew behind the mountains, ever closer Uchiha Sasuke the traitor of Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaves, drew towards the mountain tops and the Gonadaime Hokage. Closer towards his death.

As the last steps were cleared, Uchiha Sasuke came into sight of those he had once called friends, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Yamanaka Ino. It seemed to him, a fitting end. Getting to see his friends, those whom he had spent so many days with, before he died completed him in a way. He was ready to die now.

The Gondaime Hokage watched with cruel and uncaring eyes as they prepared Uchiha Sasuke. His execution was doubly cruel and barbaric, but nothing short of what he deserved. As the heavy black mask was pulled tight over his head and the thick rope slung around his neck, the entire world seemed to halt, the wind stopped blowing, the rain stopped dripping, and every single living thing seemed to hold its breath.

The door beneath his feet opened and Uchiha Sasuke dropped abruptly bobbing back like a fish on the end of a hook. He didn't struggle, didn't try to fight. Accepted what was happening and welcomed the blackness as his lungs burned for air and the constriction around his throat dug in painfully blocking the air. He was finally free of it all, the responibilities, the reputation of his clan, everything that everyone had ever expected him to be was lifted off of his shoulders.

Uchiha Sasuke, was dead.

* * *

_ I apologise for any spelling mistakes, i was too tired to go through it last night and the same is for now.  
But i hope you liked it and please let me know what you think.  
I will continue to write Naruto stories so dont worry they will still come, just slowly._

Luv Nyx


End file.
